Volturi Triplets
by corahcoward
Summary: Edward left bella in new moon but he left her pregnant with triplets. Bella goes to the volturi with her problem, and herself and her children join the volturi?what happens when 100 years later her children run into the cullens? Will the cullens know who they are? or will the triplets blow their chance of ever meeting their father? This is a bella and edward story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review after reading because I do care about your opinions if you choose to give it.**

 **Bella's Pov**

It's been 100 years since the love of my life left me. HE abandoned me in a forest after telling me he didn't love me, regardless of everything he said I still love him with all my heart and I won't ever be able to forget him. Not only did he leave me with a broken heart, he left me pregnant. I couldn't tell my dad and Renee would disown me, so I did the only thing I thought I could do. I went to the Volturi.

I asked for them to help me birth my children and afterwards to with me what they will because I had no reason for living, or at least I thought I didn't. Aro outright refused to kill me but agreed to help me, which was contrary to all the stories I have been told about their tyranny.

Telling them this was quite difficult because Aro couldn't read my thoughts, which is why he refused to kill me, but in the end my children were safe.

The pregnancy progressed quite quickly, because it only lasted a month, and the method used to actually give birth was very painful. They tore themselves out of my womb with their own teeth, leaving me on the verge of death had it not had been for my little baby boy biting me at the last second.

I had three children, one boy and two girls, all of which reminded me of HIM in their own way. I guess I should probably tell them one day about their father but I knew it would only pain me. His name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and he was a vampire who could read minds. Edward was bronze unruly hair with gold eyes since he was a vegetarian vampire. In his human life though I knew he had emerald green eyes.

After my little boy bit me I felt like I was on fire but I contained my screaming because it was bearable. When I awoke I was told that I had been unconscious for a day which was unusual since it usually took three but everyone assumed it meant I was destined for great power which I had extreme doubts that I possessed.

I named my little baby boy Masen Anthony Volturi and he reminded my so much of Edward. Masen had Edward's face and unruly bronze hair but the only difference was that he had my brown eyes.

One of my little girls I named Renesmee Carlie Volturi and she looked exactly like Edward with his emerald green eyes and all, the only exception was that she had Charlie's curls **, (she looks exactly like renesmee does in the book but with green eyes).**

My other little girl I names Rosalice Jemmett Volturi and she had my brown hair with bronze highlights as well as my brown eyes but they had specs of green in them.

We were all offered positions in the volturi because of our powers and we all agreed. I have the power to physically and mentally shield myself and others from attacks such as those. Rosalice has the power to teleport herself and others anywhere she chooses or to anyone. Masen had the power to turn himself and others invisible completely which includes mask their scents. Renesmee is very unique, she is like a sponge and can absorb people's powers but it doesn't take them away from their original owners yet she can keep them. Currently Renesmee has the power to Control the elements, communicate using touch, control the weather, telekinesis, power over electricity, an illusion of pain, power to cut off all senses, read everyone's thoughts they ever had, track anyone, change her own and other's appearance, turn invisible, physically and mentally shield people, make you want to do something you don't want to, sense relationships, induce happiness, sense other's powers, transfer powers , and turn food into blood in her stomach.

My children are going on a mission, assigned by Aro himself, but I don't know what or where it is for whatever reason. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are like big brothers to me, but I will never be a queen, which means my children are spoiled rotten by their "uncles" as well as their mates. Renesmee's mate is Alec, Masen's is Jane, and Rosalice's is Felix. My children have recently turned 100, but they looks 18, and have been married to their spouses for well over 90 years, I made them wait a little.

My children's skin is not as strong as a vampire but more so then a human's , they all drink blood but some human food, they are as fast and strong as a regular vampire, they grew extremely fast but stopped at age 7, and they all have a shields around their minds permanently and can communicate to each other telepathically. These extra two powers are in each of them but we have no idea where they came from. Lastly and most importantly my children can bleed, and this makes them very vulnerable, but they also need to sleep for 5 hours or so every night.

My Children's mission has me worried because this is the first time I've never been allowed to know the details, which is odd. I know it is dangerous because we will be inconstant contact and their mates are sitting on ready if any complications arise but it seems very suspicious that I know nothing and that all three of them seem slightly angry about the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesmee's Pov**

I am currently packing for a trip I did NOT want to go on. I am going to Forks, Washington to visit my father. I know it seems strange for me to not want to see my father but I HATE him with all of my being because he abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me and my siblings. I am half human and half vampire and I'm currently 100 years old. I work for the volturi and I was ordered by Aro, the ruler, to go on a "mission" to see my father. This unpleasant disagreement happened yesterday evening while my mother was hunting.

 ***Flashback***

I arrived in the throne room after being summoned by Aro himself and I was standing in the middle of the room facing his throne when he said, "Renesmee you need to take a trip with your siblings to visit your father". I growled in response to this and he just chuckled.

After a moment he said" I know you despise him but as our future queen you need to meet him, If not as his daughter then as our future queen", I did NOT want to be queen of the volturi, however, due to my powers Aro and my other uncles are making me take the throne. I agreed if my husband Alec would be king and, though he is part of the guard and will technically be above me, they have agreed as long as I am in charge regardless of titles. My siblings somehow persuaded Aro to let them be prince and princess while allowing their spouses to still be on the guard.

I replied to this by saying " very well, but I request you tell my mother nothing about this and say it is a "mission" because if she found out then she would be devastated and we don't need a less than perfect guard in case of attack". Aro agreed and I left with every ounce of me wanting to kill Edward Cullen.

 ***End Flashback***

My brother, sister, and I will be attending Forks High School for the duration of the time we are there which will be for about 6 months until I am needed back at the castle.

Alec walks into our room, wraps his arms around my waist and whispers "are you okay"? I turn around to face him and reply with "No, but I need to be and hopefully I won't kill him". Alec smiles and says "I talked to Aro and he said that if any of you need us that you can send Rose back here to get us". "Thank you and I'll try not to pull you away". He says "pull me away al you want, my queen". I giggle then turn back around to finish packing, Alec kisses my head and leaves our room for his shift.

This is going to be a long trip and I swear to god if Edward tries to talk to me I might just explode.

 ***The Next Day***

The Captain just announced that we will be landing shortly and I'm gripping Masen's hand like my life depends on it and he just says" it's okay Nessie, you don't have to be afraid and I promise that whenever we encounter them I'll do the talking just like always'. He always knows how to calm me down, just like Alec. Rose is reading a magazine on gaming on the other side of Masen while he tries to calm me down. When the plane lands in Port Angeles, we jump into Masen's car which was sent from Italy and speed on down the road to our new house. Masen owns a Mercedes E63 AMG while rose owns a Audi S8 and I own a Porsche Panamera Turbo S, Aro sent all of our cars over and they are waiting at our house but we needed Masen's to get there. When we get to our new home, I'm blown away, it's a three story house that looks like it might be Victorian or something. We walk in and there is a huge living room with a flat screen TV and a black grand piano. We also see a kitchen and on the kitchen island we see a letter addresses to us from Aro.

 _Dear Renesmee,_

 _I know that you will be the one to read this and the only one who will bother, but I hope you enjoy your new home and I have provided a detailed list of all the rooms as well as left present in each of your bedrooms for you to find later on. I also fully stocked the house with pictures and your belongings I believe you will need._

 _First Floor_

 _A living room, hall closet (fully stocked), kitchen (fully stocked), a garage containing your vehicles, and a passage way to other rooms should you need them._

 _Second Floor_

 _A library (fully stocked), a music area (not containing a piano of course), a game room (fully stocked), and an art studio (fully stocked)._

 _Third Floor_

 _Three Master Bedrooms With attached bathrooms, and closets (fully stocked). There is also a study for Renesmee (fully stocked)._

 _Passage_

 _The passageway hidden behind the grand staircase leads to a torture room (fully stocked), a small dungeon and training room._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Aro_

I throw away the letter and start unpacking because tomorrow my siblings and I start the first day of yet another high school and we will meet our father who broke our mother's heart. Edward Cullen Beware.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalice's Pov**

I wake up to the sun shining through my window and my crazy alarm clock going off way too early. Reluctantly I get out of bed, take a shower and get ready for the day. Since it's the start of another year in high school I decide to dress in ripped white jeans, a red tank top and black combat boots. I really love shopping but there is only so much stuff you can buy that go with my personality. When I finished getting ready I ran down stairs just in time to see Nessie and Masen about to leave. I yell "wait guys I'm coming "to them just as Masen is getting in his Mercedes. Masen is wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and his white vans to school and Nessie is going to school in Jean shorts, a black V-neck t-shirt and her classic uggs. I took over our family's shopping when it was clear that they have no sense of style whatsoever. All three of us are not wearing our wedding rings, no matter how much we want too, and after a lot of arguing we are not taking our volturi jewels and robes with us too school. YAY!

When we arrive at school Masen parks next to a silver Volvo and we all know what that means. Masen turns around and says "okay listen, we are going to treat them as we would anyone else and Nessie I need you to change our appearance". We all nod and brace ourselves to see, the Cullens. When we get out of the car I look in the mirror as the stench reaches me and see that all of us are dirty blondes with blue eyes but other than that we are the same.

Masen walks in front of me and Nessie while we go to the front office and hear everyone around us say things like _**look at that girl' ass, dude I bet you I can tap that, you can tell he has abs**_ and my favorite _**they look like vampires but smell weird.**_ After that comment Nessie made our scent that of a human.

Our story for Forks is that our mom died in a car crash a year ago and we are living on our own in our dead grandmother's house, since we have no family and our dad was never involved. Since we are 18 we can live on our own and our last names will be "volturi". No subtlety there. We are entering as juniors so we do very little permanent stuff, like class rings and junk, that seniors do and we can still pass for 18.

As we enter the Front office, Masen "clears his throat "and speaks to the receptionist. "Hello I'm Masen Volturi and these are my sisters Renesmee and Rosalice and we're new here and need our schedules please. The lady hands us our schedules and tells us to have a nice day, yeah right. I compare our schedules and it looks like all we have together is First period English, Lunch, and Last/seventh period Gym. We head to our lockers in our usual "formation", with Masen in front and my slightly behind and Nessie completely hidden. After we put our stuff in our lockers we head to English.

We enter the room and the stench of vampires hits us like a bus. Alice, Edward, and Jasper are in this class and we struck the lotto. All three gifted vamps in one room, oh joy. The teacher asks us to introduce ourselves and Masen says "Hi I'm Masen Volturi and these are my sisters Nessie and RJ and we like to be called as such". When Masen said Volturi you could see all three of the Cullen's eyes widen. The teacher had Masen sit by Edward, me by Alice, and Nessie between us. Together we all took up the Last row (jasper was on the other side of Alice).

When Class was over and we had free time, Alice turned to me and said" Hi I'm Alice" sticking out her hand. I shook her hand while replying with "I'm RJ". Alice stared at me with a confused expression and asked "would you like to come shopping with me tonight". I shook my head and said "no thanks, we're playing baseball later tonight but maybe another time". We were actually planning on playing tonight since there is a thunderstorm but I kind of want to go shopping now. Nessie has a new power that mom doesn't know about where she can clone herself and others and allow them to control their own clones, it is pretty cool. Suddenly Alice smiled and said "maybe we could join you, my family and I love to play as well". I told her to hold on a sec and I turned to Nessie who was on her phone texting Alec and I got Masen who was talking Sports with Edward. I don't know why they were talking sports but I guess since he's a guy that that's the only middle ground he could find. I asked them "hey, Alice asked if her and her family could play baseball with us tonight". Masen Said "sure" and we both turned to Nessie. Nessie replied a second later by saying "If you think it's best then I won't argue". I took that as a yes and turned back around. "We would love if you and your family joined us, Alice". She smiled then the bell rang and I left for my next class.

I walked into the lunchroom and saw Nessie and Masen sitting at a table by themselves, both with food, and I walked up to them and sat down." Hey guys, any cullens in your classes so far"? Nessie said she had Edward in music and Rosalie and Emmett in French. Masen said he had Jasper and Alice in science and that's it while I had Alice and Rosalie in art. After we finished comparing classes, the Cullens walked in and sat at a table on the opposite end of the lunchroom. Alice skipped over to our table and asked "Hi RJ, do you guys want to sit with us"? We all looked at each other, then Masen said "sure" and we all gathered our food and followed her to their table.

We all hated Edward with all our beings but Masen could tolerate him so he did most of the talking. Alice introduced us by motioning to each of us as she said our name "This is Masen, RJ, and Nessie Volturi". Again their eyes widened when she said volturi but by now we were used to it. Masen started talking "Hey it's nice to meet you guys, I hear you'll be joining our baseball game tonight". Emmett Replied with "Hell yeah we are, we have to show you how to play the game". This earned him a slap upside the head from Rosalie. "We'll see but we are pretty good and I don't believe I know you're names". They all introduced themselves like so.

"I'm Emmett, the respectful gentlemen of the group" this earned him another slap.

"I'm Edward" he said it so monotone and depressing. He deserves to be depressed.

"My name is Rosalie and call me as such" she sounded so bitchy like mom said.

"Of course I am Alice and I hope we can be best friends" she said so pixie-like and excited.

"That leaves me, I'm Jasper" he said it with a southern accent and so nicely.

After they introduced themselves Nessie started eating her apple and the Cullens looked at us with disgust. Emmett being the "gentlemen" he is asked "how is she eating that"? Earning yet another slap from Rosalie and glares from everyone. Me being the smart-ass I am replied with "with her mouth dumbass". And they still looked disgusted. Masen trying to dissolve the situation asked the Cullens "why do you guys look like you might puke, just because she's eating an apple"? Nessie stayed quite the whole time being the reserved shy person she is. Jasper simply said no reason and it dropped. Nessie got up and left, probably going to the music room, and threw away her trash on the way out.

After Nessie was gone, Alice asked" where did she go"? "Music room "Masen and I replied together. The Cullens looked at us like we grew a third eye and we just sat there and asked "what"? Jasper was about to reply when Emmett interrupted and said "so tell me about you guys' baseball game tonight". Mason smiled and began his spiel. "Well we found a clearing that's perfect to play in and we have the bases and everything so you guys just need to show up. We need a referee since Nessie tends to cheat but that may not be a problem. We're going to invite our three friends but one may not show and one can't play so we'll need an extra player to even things out". Emmett says "our adoptive parents will be there, so our dad can play and our mom can ref". Masen says "perfect" just as the bell rings and we get up and head to our next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee's Pov**

I couldn't sit with the Cullens any longer so I got up and went to the music room. When I got there I started to play "Claire de Lune", one of my favorites, and I played up until the bell rang then headed to science. When I got to science, the teacher told me to sit it an empty seat since my partner wasn't here yet and luckily I didn't have to introduce myself. Everything was going smoothly, I was writing a new piano composition, until HE walked in the door and sat down right next to me.

I ignored Edward and composed my piece which was very easy since the teacher was just talking about a project we had to do. Edward decided to break my bliss by turning to me and saying "so partner, do you want to do the project at my house or yours"? To say as little to him as possible I said "mine, it's bigger". Edward just chuckled which I got to say got on my nerves so I just ignored him the rest of class.

When the bell rang, I ran out of my class and didn't pay attention to any of my classes until gym, since no Cullens were in any of them. I got to gym and Rosalice walked up to me and said "we don't have to dress out today, we get to watch". I nodded and followed her to join Masen on the bleachers. All through gym we didn't say a word, we only communicated in our heads and this was the conversation.

 _ **Masen**_ _I told the Cullens all about the baseball game tonight and they seemed excited but a little wary, I think that they think we are humans and haven't even thought that we might be part of the volturi._

 _ **Rosalice**_ _that's what it seems like but what were you talking about when you said one of our friends might not play and one can't play?_

 _ **Masen**_ _well the three friends I was talking about were Jane, Alec, and Felix. I didn't think I should say "mate" so I said friend and Jane can't play because if she gets mad she might cause the Cullens pain and they would get suspicious since Nessie would be disguising them as well. The one who might not be there is Alec because Aro said that he was taking care of stuff to be king since Nessie isn't there._

 _ **Renesmee**_ _That's not fair, Alec told me that Aro said he could come whenever I needed him. Why couldn't Aro have asked me to do the stuff beforehand?_

 _ **Masen**_ _I don't know Nessie but that means it'll just be Felix playing with us and it will still be fair._

 _ **Renesmee**_ _Fine ill still play but I won't like it_

 _ **Rosalice**_ _we all know that, that's why Masen told them you might not cheat since you'll be sad but we kind of need you since you're our star player. Hey did anyone see Jasper, I wonder how he covers his scars in Gym?_

 _ **Masen**_ _Apparently he has a "skin condition" and he gets to wear a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants_

 _ **Rosalice**_ _He is so lucky, Nessie will still have to keep her disguise up since she has Way more scars then him_

 _ **Renesmee**_ _Thank a lot guys, love you too_

 _ **Masen**_ _We love you "you're Majesty", but Gym is almost over so I'll see you guys at the car._

 _ **Renesmee**_ _I'm going to walk home since I have stuff to do before I leave._

After we finished our conversation, Masen and Rose went to the car and I headed to the Science room. Earlier I left my composition notebook in there when I left in a hurry. I walked into the classroom and it wasn't there, that means someone found it or took it, great. I searched the minds of everyone, I got the Cullen's powers at lunch, and lucky me because Edward had it. I ran to the parking lot and Masen already left but the Cullens were at their car so I walked up to Edward and said "you have my notebook, may I have it back please"? Everyone stared at me confused and I didn't feel like reading their minds so I just put out my hand. Edward handed me my notebook after a minute or two of silence, I nodded and started walking home.

I was walking home when their car drove up and the passenger window came down, Alice asked "Do you need a ride home"? I simply shook my head and walked the rest of the way home with the Cullens, not so discreetly, following me home. You could hear the collective gasp when they saw our house but I just went inside and got some food.

After I finished my homework, Masen and Rose came into the living room and said it's time to go so I got dressed and we went outside. I didn't feel like running so I used one of my powers that my mom doesn't know about, and I got us an off-road Jeep to ride in.

When we got to the clearing, Felix, Jane, and Rose were already there. I disguised Jane and Felix just as the Cullens approached us. As they came into view, Masen put his arm around Jane and Felix did the same and I just stood behind them both. Carlisle Spoke up and said "Hello, My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme". Masen did all the talking and he reiterated his spiel. "It's very nice to meet you Carlisle and Esme, and as I already told your children, Esme we would love so much if you would referee with Jane over here and the rest of us will play in teams of five. Pitcher, catcher, and three outfields positions. Just so it's clear, there is NO cheating from anyone and there will be NO killing of anyone". As he said this the Cullen's eyes widened because they thought we would kill them, not yet at least. He Continued "Nessie will ensure NO cheating and NO killing, but if she gets mad I will need Emmett and Jasper to assist us in containing her". At this I rolled my eyes and I walked over to my back pack and started eating an apple I brought. Masen was still talking, of course. "When we play we tend to bet 300 dollars but we don't have to if you would prefer not too and I'm going to need team captains". Emmett's booming voice filled the clearing when he said "300 dollars is perfect and we have the perfect teams".

In the end the teams were Me, Felix, Masen, Jasper and Rosalie on one team and Rosalice, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice on the other. I was at bat first and Alice was pitching, she through the slowest pitch ever so I didn't even try to hit it, then I realized that she still thought we were humans. I didn't need to say anything because Masen spoke up and asked "what was that? I know you can pitch way better than that Alice". Everyone looked at us like we were crazy so he clarified, "look we know your vampires so can we play and have fun". Alice reluctantly agreed so she finally threw a strike and I hit the ball way out there, I ran as fast as I could and got home before Edward could even reach the tree line. When I got home, All the Cullens looked shocked and I have no clue why so I decided to find out. I walked over to Masen and touched his arm to tell him to ask Jasper, he nodded and proceeded to do so.

"Why does everyone look shocked", "well we've never met someone faster than Edward before". Then I realized that mom said he was the fastest of the Cullens. "Well she is our star player, but we can sub her out if it's a problem". Jasper just said "no, it's not a problem just a surprise". Masen said okay then turned to me "eat something" he said in a stern voice so instead of arguing I just went over to my backpack and picked out my ham sandwich.

After I started eating apparently Carlisle had enough, "If you know what we are and you seem to be ones yourselves, then how is she eating"? Right when Masen was about to reply I felt three different attacks on my shield, which I presume were the three gifted Cullens, so I stood up and I regret doing so because the attacks plus the power I was using made me fall into unconsciousness.


End file.
